


If anyone asked, no, we do not know went down 'that' day.

by Knifu_Sama



Series: Angsty shit because it go b r r r [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Dream Smp, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Summaries, Toby Smith | Tubbo Angst, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knifu_Sama/pseuds/Knifu_Sama
Summary: Don't leave yourself vulnerable.
Relationships: None
Series: Angsty shit because it go b r r r [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123376
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	If anyone asked, no, we do not know went down 'that' day.

**Author's Note:**

> This was unplanned and written on an XBox, so some qualities may be fixed later.
> 
> Constructive criticism always welcome :DD

Tommy wasn't sure how he ended up back "there", nor was he sure why he couldn't move. It was Tubbo! It . . . Was Tubbo. The president, not "his" Tubbo. Not the Tubbo he went through wars with. Not the Tubbo whom he exchanged secrets with. Not the 'Him and Tubbo against the world' Tubbo. Shaking his head he finally spoke. "Tub-Tubbo . . ?" Hope, something Tommy hadn't felt for years, swallowed him whole. "To-Tom-my?"

'Hallucination', was the only phrase going through Tubbo's thoughts at the moment. There was no way Tommy was alive. The distruction of the land the pillar, everything pointed to a dead Tommy. That was the only reasonable answer. Yet, here he was. Resigned president staring at a mirage, a mere hallucinaton, of his dead best friend. Had the guilt really been getting to him this much?

There was silence that had lasted hours, 'Or two minutes' Tubbo's subconcious helpfully supplied. It wasn't until the quiet, hopeful?, "Tub-Tubbo," that Tubbo realized, he wasn't hallucinating. Tommy was right there. His Tommy. His best friend, was here. Alive, breathing, malnourished(?), here. "To-Tom-my?" Tubbo winced internally, he sounded so weak. Would Tommy think of him as clingy? Like he used to? When they were fri- Tubbo stopped himself midthought. Were?

"TUBBO!" If anyone asked, no, Tommy was not crying, that was for pussies. If anyone asked, no, Tubbo did not get up and tackle Tommy like nothing had happened between the two. If anyone asked, no, Dream did not shoot Tubbo in the heart and Tommy soon after. If anyone asked, no, Quackity did not catch the entire thing on tape. If anyone asked, no, Ghostbur and Glatt did not know if Tommy an Tubbo were ghosts.

If anyone wanted to know, yes, TommyInnit, 16 and taken far too early, did get a grave. If anyone wanted to know, Tubbo_, 17 and taken far too early, did get a grave.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to make this longer and into an actual story, but then I got another angst idea . . .
> 
> Also, sorry that the ending's bland and abrupt, as stated earlier, this was unplanned.


End file.
